112912-you-heartless-monsters
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ME TOO. when i was in there, the party i was with was impatient, and i'm reading all the stuff in the middle of a swarm of stuff rated for 5 people... so i thought i didnt get all the info, but it turns out, it was really vague. but WOW i want to know more... and i kinda want to open the cryo pod. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- God yes, and we gotta go by his wife every time we are in Thayd another one: That shiphand of explorers who get kidnapped and the only one who die is the one who told us at the begining that He was really happy cause he was married now | |} ---- ---- Batman exists. | |} ---- ---- The worst thing about this page... "Chuas" /cringe | |} ---- ---- Hey, that Lopp in Whitevale totally got jiggy with 2 Granok... that's a happy ending! /zing! | |} ---- Lopp seem adorable. Huge anime eyes, cute and cuddly, fuzzy little creatures. Don't be taken in by the lies. I have this awful feeling they were created by Nazrek, and here's why. The Groomsmen quest in whitevale: Part of the fluff text when you find the Lopp near the cave, surrounded by dead bodies, goes something like this. "What did lopp do? WHAT did lopp DO?!?" "Lopp do nothing. Lopp going back to village now." Complete and casual disregard for the slaughtered people on the ground around it. You people go ahead and talk about how cute the lopp are. One of them gets within five feet of me, it gets hammered with an exanite cannon. Don't. Trust. The. Lopps. | |} ---- The Lopp wedding in Whitevale is nice. | |} ---- NEVER trust the lopps. The one in malgrave has you literally commuting genocide against the "Birdy men". Kill them men, crush the eggs, burn the corpses of the women folk and desecrate their god. These people are the ultimate deceivers. | |} ---- Don't forget Marshal Yatish and the Dreg. You find him surrounded by a field of dead bodies. Lopp are no joke. Their voiceovers should give it away. "Lopp no like fear... SO FIGHT WITHOUT IT!" | |} ---- The lopp are second only to the chua for my favorite race. As much as I LIKE them as a neutral, I think it would have been more entertaining to have them on the exile side, that way both sides got their own psychotic balls of fluff. | |} ---- ---- ---- I guess the Lopp are the only ones bad ass enough on Nexus to get happy endings. But the one where you have to kill Lucy. Yeah, that pissed me off me. Seriously? It couldn't be her mopey emo dad? | |} ---- The Dominion version is much better. One minion down, another takes his place while laughing maniacally. | |} ---- In that case it's justified though, the Falkrin are not known for their.... open-mindedness. Granted, if the Orders would just terminate their outdated projects we'd not be having issues with them right now. I'd cry a lot more in real life if I had to tell people's families their soldier son died. I can't imagine what that job would be like. | |} ---- Um... he didn't kill those ladies... he... well.. take a closer look at the paraphernalia around the ladies. A bottle of wine, and a bra....? | |} ---- Have you checked the lore inside that cave? There is a journal entry related to a dominion search and investigate quest. | |} ---- *Spoiler* | |} ---- I found a "Archaeologist's Diary", don't know if that's the one you're talking about but I don't find anything special in it. I don't really know what you're trying to tell me, sorry xD | |} ----